


Inbetween the episodes

by Hurt_Beano101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: #Idon'tknowwhatI'mdoing.... Big oof... Just some random short stories, F/M, i guess?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hurt_Beano101/pseuds/Hurt_Beano101
Summary: Just some random thing about an OC of mine. Her name is Elizabeth. She's the blood daughter of God... Yea... Thats pretty cool. She's half human too... Yea...Anyway, this is kinda a thing from my notes on my phone. I might re-write it all but for now I'll just do whatever i guess. I'm a honest to god mess so don't expect much...I'm an innocent bean so there won't be smut or anything... Erm.... I don't know what else to say
Comments: 1





	Inbetween the episodes

**Author's Note:**

> HeRe We Go  
> :')

_"Wait! I didn't mean it! Please, I'm sorry!"_

_"You've really done it now, Elizabeth... We never should have trusted you."_

_"Don't leave me... Not again"_

_A certain darkness surrounded her, the silence almost to much to bare. Tears stream down down the young princesses cheeks. Everyone she ever loved had turned their backs to her, all because she was right._ _No one believed her, they never did and never will, and people died because of it. They didn't listen when she told them to run, they didn't listen when she told them what was to come. All because she was wrong once. One mistake she made._

Now here she was, in the only place that she was just another person. Earth, in the 'real world' . Where everything was just a TV show. 

**_Wrapped up, so consumed by all this hurt_ **

**_If you ask me, don't know where to start_ **

The countless times that her angel family abandoned her, the Winchesters were always there for her. Waiting with open arms were her brothers from another mother. But sometimes even for her it was all to much. How she had begged for it all to be fake, fate always proved her wrong. This universe was her safe space, it was better than any dream she could have. 

**_Anger, love, confusion_ **

**_Roads that go nowhere_ **

They were always on the road, in both universes. Whether it was for filming or a real matter of life or death. Both universes made sure that she could never settle. It was a cruel reminder of her hopes and dreams that she once had, would never happen. Even though she has a family in the TV universe, they weren't real. 

**_I know that somewhere better_ **

**_'Cause you always take me there_ **

But, maybe home isn't a place. Maybe home is the people you're with. Whether they're actors or real monster hunters, they were her home. Her safe space (kinda). No matter what they were there for her. 

**_Came to you with a broken faith_ **

**_Gave me more than a hand to hold_ **

She was a disgrace, sitting in a bar, alone. Cast away from the people she once called her family in heaven. Ever since her brothers started to kill each other, nothing was the same. Everything was about who's side is who on. No one could be neutral anymore. Gabriel died for being on the wrong side, how many more will die because they can't decide? It was unfair and chaotic. 

**_Caught before I hit the ground_ **

**_Tell me I'm safe, you've got me now_ **

There was no security. No one trusted each other, simply because everyone was so keep to stab each other in their backs. Just because they want to be recognised and seen as the better person. Angels are followers, not leaders. That's what she always heard. Castiel tried to lead... Where did that get him? Nowhere, it just made the situation worse. 

**_Would you take the wheel_ **

**_If I lose control?_ **

The scariest part was that she didn't have anyone up there anymore. God has turned his back on everyone. Her brothers, Lucifer and Micheal are in the cage. Gabriel and Raphael are dead. Castiel is considered a traitor. Any friend she had there was either dead or too consumed by the need to be lead that they've turned brain dead. They have no humanity, non at all. It was like they were all blind, non of them saw the bigger picture. That's what annoyed her. 

**_If I'm lying here_ **

**_Will you take me home?_ **

She'd died so many times already, once saving the Winchesters, the other for knowing too much others by the hands of her brothers or other angels. Her own brother, Raphael, sent a hit on her, but now.... Even in death she can't hate him. Sometimes she cursed herself for feeling to much. Sometimes she wished she didn't feel anything, like the rest of them. Maybe it'd be easier that way. 

**_Could you take care of a broken soul?_ **

**_Will you hold me now?_ **

Either way she was a shell of something that was once great. People would fall to their knees in her presence, willingly. Now they have to be told, even then some are reluctant. All because she was considered to be a ally to Castiel, the one who left heaven without a ruler. They looked down on her, but she didn't stop them. Was it because she deserved it? Or maybe it was because they needed someone to blame and with Castiel dead she was the only one. 

**_Oh, will you take me home?_ **

**_Oh, will you take me home?_ **

**_Oh, will you take me home?_ **

**_Oh, will you take me home?_ **

**_Oh, will you take me home?_ **

The Winchesters were home now, the only things that hadn't let her down... Yet. Its bound to happen, maybe sooner or later. It wasn't about living in the moment anymore, it was always about what's next? Where are we going next, or who is our next target? As much as they'd try to deny it, they knew it was true. There was no steady living in this world... Not anymore. 

**_Hold the gun to my head, count 1, 2, 3_ **

**_If it helps me walk away then it's what I need_ **

One shot after another, she kept them coming. 'Something strong', she told the bartender. If it were up to her, she'd never drink. But for humans it seemed to be a perfect remedy. Several shots later she began to see why it was so common among them. It really did numb the pain, all the conflict inside of her seemed to fade. 

**_Every minute gets easier_ **

**_The more you talk to me_ **

Fondly, she remembers the countless late night dinners at the nearby diners. Happy conversations over milkshakes and Burgers with fries. Or maybe they were just an excuse to eat after a particularly troubling case. Dean loved his food, it often got him into sticky situations, but it was one of the many consistent things about him. Sam loved the diners as a place to do research for a case or in general. Castiel... Went for the hell of it most of the time, since he didn't have to eat or drink there wasn't much he went to them for other than everyone else was there. 

**_You rationalize my darkest thoughts_ **

**_Yeah, you set them free_ **

Her memories turned to her childhood, growing up with the archangels. No matter their arguments they'd always try to settle them for her. They put her before anything else. But then God 'retired' and no one else was there to keep the peace. The brothers fell apart and left Elizabeth alone. Well, not truly alone. Gabriel was there for her when he could be. She was his little trickster. He saw a part of himself in her, they all did. Maybe that's what pushed them away. They were scared she'd turn out it like them. Or maybe they just gave up pretending... Just like she now has. They couldn't pretend like everything was ok anymore. 

**_Came to you with a broken faith_ **

**_Gave me more than a hand to hold_ **

Their faith crumbled, now so has hers. The only thing she prayed for now was safety and the ability to survive another day. Her brothers uses to be her lifeline, the strong hand she'd grab onto... But now that hand is an impossible distance from where she was. 

**_Caught before I hit the ground_ **

**_Tell me I'm safe, you've got me now_ **

She'd be one of the ones that'll fall from heaven, along with the other angels since she'll be up in heaven while that happens... She'll lose what little power she had left. Barely alive, she'll crawl to Castiel, begging to hear his voice once more. Or to feel Deans arms wrapped around her in a safe hug, or for Sam's long arms, a safe refuge. Because no matter what, she'll always end up back in the weak and vulnerable state that she started in. 

**_Would you take the wheel_ **

**_If I lose control?_ **

Maybe they'd forgive her, take her back. She'll find her brothers and they can start agian. They'll start a new life. Just them, no war, no death. Maybe it was a childish dream, but she couldn't help it. 

**_If I'm lying here_ **

**_Will you take me home?_ **

She put her head in her hands, not even flinching when the bar door bursts open and Mark Sheppard walks through the door. 

"So you found me, huh?" 

"What are you doing, Elizabeth?" 

"Let me finish my drinks Mark... Can i have that privalage?" 

She downs her last shot and stands up, no fear inside her at all. 

**_Could you take care of a broken soul?_ **

**_Oh, will you hold me now?_ **

He grab her shoulders and walks away out of the bar. The whole bar stare in disbelief. 

They get into Marks car. He looks at her, a true sight for sore eyes. 

"We've been looking for you for days. I was worried" 

Mark tells her, a worried expression on his face. Elizabeth watches the city lass by through the window. No expression on her face. 

"What have you done to yourself?" 

**_Oh, will you take me home?_ **

**_Oh, will you take me home?_ **

**_Oh, will you take me home?_ **

**_Oh, will you take me home?_ **

They get out of the car, in an attempt of a proper conversion. Mark was like a uncle to Elizabeth in this universe, they've known each other for a very long time which made them like family. 

Elizabeth turns her back to Mark, looking around even more. But she doesn't get very far, a firm hand on her shoulder keeping her in place. 

"Where have you been, Elizabeth?" 

"Why does it matter, Mark?" 

"Because I've been bloody worried about you, that's why!" 

Elizabeth barley finches at his sudden outburst. Apparently she'd been missing for days, after an argument with her husband. Goes to show even life as a celebrity in this universe isn't perfect either. She runs a smooth hand through her hair. Mark sighs, understanding that the girl didn't want to talk about it. They get back into the car and continue their journey. 

**_You say space will make it better_ **

**_And time will make it heal_ **

**_I won't be lost forever_ **

**_And soon I wouldn't feel_ **

**_Like I'm haunted, oh, falling_ **

Mark sighs, shaking his head. He takes a turn, stopping the car on a sidewalk. Elizabeth looks down at her knees, playing with her hair. 

"Talk to me, Elizabeth. What happened?" 

"A-Anthony... We had a really bad argument" 

"Anthony's been worried senseless too. He feels bad about everything. We've checked everywhere for you" 

It was almost shocking how easy she could lie here. But she had to, no one could know that she wasn't from this universe. 

**_Would you take the wheel_ **

**_If I lose control?_ **

Mark looks at her, a sorrowful look on his face. Elizabeth looked at him back, and sighs. 

"I'm sorry for worrying you, Mark... Are the kids ok?" 

Mark nods and starts the car up agian. They head straight on back to Elizabeths luxury mansion. She felt extremely selfish, giving herself an amazing life while others suffer in the real world. But i was a luxury she'd grown attached to. It was the only thing that had grown to be normal over time. 

**_If I'm lying here_ **

**_Will you take me home?_ **

They arrive at her house to see several other cars in her driveway. They get out, the sound of the car doors shutting alerting the people in the house. In all honesty, Elizabeth was ready to drink herself to death that night. She was going to end it all before it all got too much. But she didn't, Mark stopped that. 

**_Could you take care of a broken soul?_ **

**_Oh, will you hold me now?_ **

Mark opens the door and Elizabeth follows behind him, everyone turns to them, worried and tired looks on their faces. When they see the girl everyone breaths a sigh of relief. Anthony was first to reach her, bringing her into a tight hug. She didn't mean to cry, but she couldn't help it. Nothing was stopping them after a while. 

**_Oh, will you take me home?_ **

**_Oh, will you take me home?_ **

**_Oh, will you take me home?_ **

**_Oh, will you take me home?_ **

Everyone took their time to hug her, happy and relieved to have her back. Elizabeth looked up to the sky, a silent prayer running through her mind. 

'let me stay here with these people, let me be happy' 

But alas everything ends and she had wake up, snapping back to reality. Like usual she woke up to the Winchester boys all ready to go on a hunt. She smiles and sits up, taking the gun Sam handed to her. 

**_Oh, will you take me home, home?_ **

**_Oh, will you take me home?_ **

**_Oh, will you take me home?_ **

She just had to remind herself that no matter what, there were people who were there for her. Real people, she didn't need a dream world or a fantasy life to know that. 

She was home. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N

Well, you've made it this far.... So i guess. I'm gonna have to explain myself a lil bit.

So basically, Elizabeth was in her dream universe where everything was just a TV show. It's an escape for her to just live a 'normal life'. What she's doing here is reflecting on her life, but during the time that she was there she had gone missing after a argument with her husband, Anthony.

Yes, in this universe she is married, with two kids. Addy and Sammy. 

Also, in the real supernatural world, the one she's from, the archangels are her brothers. 

I should also add that I'm only on season 7 of supernatural so i dont really know everything that happens buuut i have had quite a few spoilers. 

👉👈

The whole thing isn't that great. I apologise for that. It's just a shit post really. Erm... I don't really know what else to say but... Thanks for reading i guess!

Mwuah, 

Beano~

**Author's Note:**

> Well you made it this far, congratulations  
> 🎊💐💐😊


End file.
